deliriumfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This is the unofficial timeline of the Delirium Trilogy. It details major events that occur or are described within the trilogy. This timeline and calendar are non-canon however the events described within and the length of time between events are. Dating and Notes The origin year of this timeline is based on when Amor Deliria Nervosa was discovered as a disease. Years Before the discovery of Amor Deliria Nervosa ''are known as' BADN and years After the discovery of Amor Deliria Nervosa are known as '''AADN. The calendar system for the Delirium Universe is unknown, however, it seems likely that the year begins in January and ends in December and is very similar to our calendar calendar as characters within the series describe months of our calendar and events which occur on our calendar dates. While this timeline attempts to be as accurate as possible, some things are unknown. For example, while Alex Sheathes is 19 during the events of Delirium, it is unknown whether he turned 19 that year or the year previous so while his birthdate is listed here as 45 AADN, it is also possible that his birthdate might be 44 AADN. Note: While love can also be referred to as contracting deliria ''in this world, for clarification purposes it will be referred to as love here. Timeline BADN Era= Unknown Dates * Referred to as the dark days in later years. * American society is fractured and violent with alcohol and drugs widespread and half of marriages ending in divorce. It is unclear, though, the accuracy of this information as it was told within propaganda. * America's government begins to take on totalitarian qualities. |-|AADN Era= 0 AADN * The President of the United States and the Consortium of New Scientists identify love as a disease, ''Amor Deliria Nervosa, or deliria for short. A cure is tested and sought for. 0 - 21 AADN * Referred to later as the Miracle Years. * The New Religion of the Holy Trinity of God, Science, and Order is founded. * Borders are set up around the perimeter of America and verified communities within America. * Desperate for a cure, people flock to laboratories and hospitals. Many die in the research and hope for a cure. Since this information was retrieved from propaganda, it is unclear how true these statements are. On the other hand, they seem to based in some truth as Annabel Haloway reflects at one point that people were "flocking to get cured the way they had once flocked to churches". 13 AADN * Likely date for Conrad Haloway's birth in Boston. 14 AADN * On July 4th, America's borders are permanently closed to outsiders. * Likely date for the Great Sanitation (also known as the blitz) of those who refuse to be part of verified communities and reject love as a disease (known as Invalids). Though they will be officially considered extinct for the next 50 years most people are aware that some exist and live in the forests and ruins beyond the approved cities (known as the Wilds). Those who aide Invalids in any way are known as sympathizers. * Likely date for Annabel Haloway's birth in Portland, Maine. 15 AADN * Likely date for Carol Tiddle's birth in Portland. * Likely date for William Tiddle's birth in Portland. 21 AADN * The Cure is discovered by Cormac T. Holmes, perfected, and made mandatory for all citizens (those who received the Cure are known as Cureds). However, it doesn't work properly on those under 18 (known as Uncureds) and so segregation laws are put into place for them. 27 AADN * Warren Sheathes and Alex's unnamed mother are both born in Portland. 31 AADN * Most likely date for partial events of Annabel. * At 17 Annabel runs away to Boston to escape the Cure. However, she is found out soon after and sent home. She is cured. * Last commercial airplane flight in the known world takes place. * First year of National Ranking and Pairing. * Conrad Haloway is cured. 32 AADN * Marriage Stability Act is passed. * Conrad Haloway moves to Portland and Annabel chooses him as her pair. She starts to suspect that the Cure hasn't worked on her when she starts falling in love with him. She goes on to have the Cure done twice more, once without anesthetic, but it never works properly on her. 33 AADN * Carol is cured and paired with William Tiddle. Their child, Marcia Tiddle, is born sometime after. 35 AADN * Golf is made the national sport. 37 AADN * Rachel Haloway is born in Portland to Annabel and Conrad Haloway. 40 AADN * Julian Fineman's older unnamed brother is born in New York City to Thomas Fineman. 41 AADN * Tack is born to the name of Michael in an unknown verified community. 43 AADN * Warren Sheathes and Alex's mother mother meet for the first time at the age of 16 and fall in love. * Raven is born in Yarmouth in an unknown state, possibly Maine. 44 AADN * Portland is flooded in one of the greatest disasters in its recent history. 45 AADN * Warren Sheathes and Alex's mother plan to escape to the Wilds however Warren is captured by regulators for possible involvement in the resistance and thrown in the Crypts. * Alex's mother escapes into the Wilds where she gives birth to Alex Sheathes before dying. 46 AADN * On September 3rd, Magdelena (Lena) Ella Haloway is born in Portland to Annabel and Conrad Haloway. * On September 25th, Hana Tate is born in Portland. * Julian Fineman is born in New York City to Thomas Fineman. 47 AADN * Conrad Haloway dies from a brain tumor. 52 AADN * Lena's mother, Annabel, disappears. Lena believes for the longest time that she has committed suicide, unable to endure another procedure. In reality, however, she has been taken by regulators and thrown in the Crypts. * Lena and Rachel go to live with their Aunt Carol. 53 AADN * Lena and Hana become friends. 54 AADN * The Deering Highlands in Portland is discovered to contain sympathizers and possibly several Invalids resulting in a huge scandal. 42 people are executed, 100 people are thrown in the Crypts, and the place becomes a ghost town except for those who cannot move elsewhere or for the underground parties run by sympathizers and Uncureds. 55 AADN * Rachel falls in love with a boy named Thomas Dale. She resists her procedure but is nonethless cured and paired with David. * Alex is transferred to Portland at the age of 10 to join with the resistance there. * Jenny Tiddle is born to Marcia Tiddle and her unnamed husband in Portland. * Julian has his first seizure and is told he has cancer. 57 AADN * Fred Hargrove, after years of refusing a pair, is paired with Cassie O'Donnell. They are married soon after. * Partial events of Raven. * Raven finds an abandoned baby and decides to escape with her into the Wilds. She eventually names the baby Blue. * Raven and Tack meet for the first time and fall in love. 58 AADN * Grace Tiddle is born to Marcia Tiddle and her husband in Portland. * A huge DFA rally turns violent in New York when protesters storm in. Julian's brother dies from his injuries sustained in the chaos. 60 AADN * Marcia Tiddle's husband is accused of being a sympathizer and disappears. Marcia is indicted in his place and dies the day after from a heart attack, possibly from stress, leaving Jenny and Grace orphaned. * The people Alex lives with reveal that his father, Warren Sheathes, was from Portland and is still in the Crypts. Alex goes to visit him only to learn that his father died several months earlier. 61 AADN * Raven joins the resistance. 62 AADN * Having grown bored of his wife and worried that she knows too much of his dealings, Fred Hargrove has friends and doctors testify that Cassie is insane. Cassie is committed to the Crypts and Fred is given his divorce. 63 AADN * Alex fakes a procedure scar and gets a job as a guard in the labs. * Julian goes into remission. 64 AADN * Partial events of ''Annabel''. * During the winter, with the help of Thomas, Annabel manages to escape into the Wilds and join the resistance. Thomas is later indicted for his actions and thrown in the Crypts himself. * Events of Delirium. * During the summer, Lena and Hana have their evaluations at the labs. During Lena's evaluation, however, an Invalid protest occurs resulting in her evaluation being rescheduled and her meeting Alex for the first time. * Throughout the summer, Alex and Lena continue to meet, mostly accidentally. They don't truly start a relationship until after escaping a raid at a party. * Lena has a successful evaluation and is paired with Brian Scharff though the two don't get along well. * After learning that her mother was actually thrown in the Crypts and is still alive in the Wilds, Lena comes to the conclusion that she doesn't want to be cured and instead wants to live out in the Wilds with Alex. Before they can escape, however, they are indicted by regulators at their hideout of 37 Brooks. Alex manages to escape while Lena is arrested and slated for an early cure. * On the morning of her cure, Lena manages to escape to Alex through a combination of help from Grace and Hana. The two try to make their way to the border but Alex is shot by the guards and only Lena makes it into the Wilds. Lena assumes Alex is now dead. * Events of ''Hana''. * During the summer, Hana goes out to illegal parties and falls in love with a boy named Steve Hilt though things eventually turn sour. It is implied that because of this, and her jealousy to Alex and Lena's blossoming relationship, she reports Alex and Lena to the authorities. * Hana is paired with Fred Hargrove. * Partial events of Pandemonium. * Lena nearly dies after escaping into the Wilds but runs into a homestead run by Raven where she joins their group. * Food and supplies become scarce for a little while due to Lena's escape into the Wilds and borders are electrified and patrols more heavily maintained. * Hana is cured in Portland. 65 AADN * Events of ''Alex''. * Unbeknownst to Lena, Alex has actually survived and has been thrown in Portland's Crypts. * In January, the Incidents occur, resulting in widespread casualties and the official recognition of a resistance. * During the Incidents in Portland, Alex manages to escape the Crypts, along with hundreds of others, and begins to track where Lena has gone. * Partial events of ''Pandemonium''. * As retaliation for the Incidents, the government bombs the Wilds for the first time in decades. Lena's homestead is destroyed and the entire camp is forced to move south earlier and with less supplies. As a result, Raven's adopted daughter, Blue, dies. * Lena is given a fake procedure scar and joins the resistance. * In March, Lena along with Raven and Tack go to New York on a mission for the resistance. Lena's main mission is to watch Julian who despite having a small chance of survival if he is cured due to the many surgeries he's had for cancer, is going to be cured after a big DFA rally. * On the day of the big DFA rally, however, scavengers come in and cause chaos while in the process taking both Julian and Lena hostage. * The two manage to escape from the scavengers but not before Julian learns who Lena really is and the two begin to develop feelings for each other. * The two are eventually arrested by regulators. Julian is taken back to his father where he refuses the cure and is slated to be executed. Lena is taken back to the Wilds by a resistance member dressed as a regulator, in actuality her mother though she doesn't learn this until later. * Lena is told by Raven and Tack that the entire arrest by scavengers was a test, in part to see where her loyalties were to the resistance and in part to convert Julian to their cause. They have no plans to rescue him and angered by this, Lena leaves their camp and returns to New York. * With some help from Raven, Lena rescues Julian from his execution and brings him back into the Wilds. * Alex manages to make it to New York, where Lena is, but realizes she has fallen in love with another boy. * Partial events of'' Raven''. * In March, Raven goes back into New York to help Lena rescue Julian from his execution. It is successful and Thomas Fineman is killed in the process. * Raven discovers she's pregnant. * Events of ''Requiem''. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Facts Category:Events